Melvin Draconis
Kaboom!!! The bombs tick and so does our hearts, one screw up and we're all dead. - Melvin Draconis Melvin, the son of Mr. Draconis, a renowned marksman and howitzer extraordinaire, and born in the town called Stoneblight. Melvin, wanted to stray away from his birthplace, thus, he embarked in a journey his father had forbid him to ever do. Appearance Melvin bears a jolly face, usually seen with a smile in public, and seldom frowns. He sports a short dark brown hair, blue eyes and a somewhat bushy brows that people seldom notices, except for those who knows him personally. Personality He has a blunt personality. He holds no restraint - as if it was non-existant - when it comes to speaking his mind, even when he knows that it would not be wise to do so or when it could spark conflict. Also pragmatic: has a strong aversion to exposing himself to dangerous situations. Described as a natural leader, being able to understand others and assess situations well, because of his flaws. Although he presents himself as self-centered, he places high value on the lives of his comrades, and is ashamed and horrified when he must leave helpless allies behind to save himself and others. Also willing to risk his life to help others that are in need. He is greatly averse into taking human lives. His moral principles include not killing those who had wronged him. But, he would reluctantly set aside his conscience for the sake of his friends. His first instinct is to always see life through cautious and doubtful eyes. He is also a great motivator, and a great critic - in a mocking way - when it comes to planning. Abilities As explained, he is of good use when it comes to bombs, and other more that may involve tinkering. Also a tactician, for he could formulate strategic values to his team. He too is strong, but not strong to actually par with Tonde's and Reiner's strength. Proficient in handling a gun, for his father was a renowned marksman, especially when it comes to howitzers and rifles. Skills Detonator Naturally, he holds the skill called Detonator, a mental link detonator, so instead of using the actual device itself, Melvin simply presses his thumb together. Though elementally speaking, Melvin is capable of igniting heat in one space, whether spaced or cramped, so, that partnered with the usual gunpowder brewed n the bombs will cause it to explode. Relationships N/A Equipment * '''Backpack: '''A backpack containing 7 glass container of gunpowder, 1 blank map, 2 flasks of water, a pouch containing 50 gold coins, a plastic bag containing 2 fresh apples, 3 Rubik's cube and a save point device. * '''Howitzer: '''Built simple, though the muzzle was spaced just to shoot more shrapnel. * '''Flare Gun: '''With red and green charges. * '''Gloves: '''No more, no less. * '''Kabooom!: '''A book of his own, drawn and riddled with complex bomb formulations and thought hindering designs. Trivia * AN: Credits to whoever draw this portrait that I used of Melvin.